User talk:Rishnokof
MY MISSION STATEMENT I, as an official of this wiki, will uphold the mission set forth here. This wiki is a collection of information. I will work to improve the quality of the information here and improve the quality of the wiki in general. This wiki will remain a collection of information, and anything uninformative shall be removed. If you would like to discuss anything CN Wiki related please do so here. Fascists Please view talk:Volksleitung. Y'know, I give up. It says ALLEGEDLY now, but you still remove it. There should be NO issues with the way it is. Goddamnit! General Mazur 06:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Alleged is fine but I could hypothetical allege NPO or Legion are fascist and you and I know thats not true, all I'm saying is that NoR we're officially NOT a fascist alliance, so having them on a fascist template saying that they were fascist is crazy. Rishnokof 09:21, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Ya, never mind. I've requested that the template be deleted. Probably was a bad idea to make it in the first place. General Mazur 09:23, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey what do you want to talk about? Lol pie 04:14, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I was just wondering, what we do with people who vandalise the wiki. I know we block them here, but do we report them on the CN forums like it says on the CN forum rules? Rishnokof 04:49, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Nope, we just block them. That's it. The rule about reporting them on the CN forums was changed at some point and they don't do that anymore, to the best of my knowledge. Lol pie 04:31, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ok, thanks :) Rishnokof 05:33, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Request for Adminship Just want to let you know that I have applied for adminship here. Any feedback would be appreciated. General Mazur 01:12, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, I'll post some feedback ASAP. Rishnokof 03:14, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Problem reports I'm sorry I cannot write this in Finnish. Hi there, did you have some open problem reports? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 19:10, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Featured Article Nomination I have nominated Großgermania for Featured Article Status here. Please take a look at it. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) CN has lost a great player I guess you did break the "no multi" rule. Are you still going to be a CN Wiki Admin? Jebthewise (talk • ) 11:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello, it's me Hey, Rish, I've never kept up with people in this game and now that you're gone I wish we'd spoken more. I hope you're enjoying the sunlight, I sure miss you. Stop by #coj